


Crossing the Line

by TheOfficialKai517



Series: The Cass Chronicles [3]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 05:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOfficialKai517/pseuds/TheOfficialKai517
Summary: If I'm burning a bridge, let it burn.





	Crossing the Line

_"I'm listening."_

The sheer amount of times that Cassandra had said those words to other people was infuriating. Especially when one considered the fact that nobody ever said those words to her.

Well, okay, _Rapunzel_ said those words. But the princess said stuff like that to _everyone._ Cass was unsure of just how genuine her old friend was being.

_Old friend._ She had never expected to ever have to refer to Rapunzel in that way. Especially not so soon into their acquaintance.

She frowned. It didn't matter. Not anymore.

She was letting go of past relationships. For good.

It was her turn to take the stage. It was her turn to take matters into her own hands.

There was no going back. Not now. Not ever.


End file.
